Sakhya
Sakhya is the Guardian of Happiness and Friendship, and a Sister of Flight. Her mother, Yuvarani, was one of the original Sisters of Flight years ago but died with her human husband Christopher trying to protect their daughter from the Monkey King. She is roleplayed by GamerSophie. Appearance Sakhya is a Half-Human, Half-Hummingbird hybrid. She has tanned skin and green eyes. Instead of hair, she had feathers that make a curly downward style. Instead of clothes, her whole body, except for face, is covered in red, brown and white feathers. Around her ankles and wrists are gold bands, that she uses for accessories. History Born to Yuvarani and a mortal man, Sakhya was raised in Punjam Hy Loo with the company of the Sisters of Flight and her father, Christopher. However, instead of growing wings and feathers, she lived her life with the appearance of a human. At the age of three, she was taken to England so she could be raised with the company of her own kind with her mother abandoning her role as a Sister of Flight. A lovable and likeable child, she awed the townspeople with her sense of spirit and happiness, easily making friends with anyone. However, her thrill to explore the unknown started the twelve years of loneliness no child should bare. Her mother visited the Sisters once every three years, and at the age of six she broke away from her parents while they were travelling to Punjam Hy Loo and got lost in the jungle. Befriending an abandoned baby elephant, who she named Sakhi, they were found by a cloaked man who turned out to be the Monkey King, who led them to Punjam Hy Loo, planning to use the child as bait for the Sisters of Flight. The animals of the jungle, seeing this, warned Yuvarani and Christopher, who raced to save their child. But Yuvarani had abandoned her wings to be with Christopher, and couldn't take her child back so easily. The two adults fought fiercely to save Sakhya, but were too weak against the Monkey King. The two children ran per Yuvarani's instruction, and lived in the jungle for twelve years. It was after this time that she was found by Tooth, who had heard tales from the animals of the jungle of a lost Sister of Flight. Now eighteen year old, Sakhya had gotten used to the jungle, and refused to leave. The two arguing women did not notice the Monkey King watching from the trees, who had been plotting his revenge against Toothiana. Not giving up without a fight, Tooth followed the child everywhere, teaching the ways of the forest and her heritage. The two formed a solid friendship, with Tooth trying to figure out why Sakhya hadn't transitioned into a Half-Hummingbird yet like she had done when her last baby tooth fell out. Sakhya finally left the fairy, getting upset when she realized that Tooth only befriended her out of pity. Tooth was then contacted by her fairies, who had told her of the hooded figure of the Monkey King heading towards Sakhya. Calling for the Guardians; Sandy and Bunnymund at this time, she flew to protect her friend who she believed, because of her never ending happiness and friendship with the forest, could become a Guardian. She fought the Monkey King with her swords trying to protect Sakhya, but got injured in the process. Angry seeing her only friend hurt, she began to sprout wings and feathers, and her hair began to fall out. Grabbing Tooth's swords she attacked the Monkey King, calling for the aid of her animal friends. Together, with Tooth and the Guardians, they drove the Monkey King out, who told them that he would be back for revenge. Tooth revealed that Sakhya already knew her Center all along; Friendship and Happiness, combined they were a greater force then Love. The Man in the Moon, seeing all this, made Sakhya the Guardian of Happiness and Friendship, with Bunny giving the Oath. For the next five hundred and eighteen years she would fly around the world, helping the children of the world find the greatest love in the world; friendship. One day a year, which she calls Friendship Day, she throws a party for the Guardians and the other spirits of Earth hosted at different locations around the world. Relationships Yuvarani and Christopher Her relationship with her parents is the same as any other ordinary family. Her parents deaths effected her greatly, so much in fact that she avoided human contact for years, preferring to stay with her animal friends in the jungle. Sakhi Sakhya's first best friend, the baby elephant follows Sakhya everywhere. She can't fly, but with the help of one of Ombric's spells she can conjure up wings and fly alongside Sakhya. Tooth believes that she could be one of the flying elephants of Punjam Hy Loo, and has trouble sprouting wings and flying herself. Tooth She considers Tooth as an older sister figure, but also her best friend. Whenever Tooth is too busy to command her fairies, like when she is busy with other duties, which is very rare, she looks after the Mini fairies as she is the only one who is Multilingual. North Sakhya considers North as a second Father to her, not forgetting her own Father. North feels the same way, thinking Sakhya as the daughter he's never had. Some Christmases she joins him on delivering presents, helping herself to cookies and milk left behind by the children which leads to North chasing the laughing girl around the Workshop after the night ends. Sandman Sandman and Sakhya telepathically communicate, as she has taken the time to learn the language of his people. She thinks of him as her mute older brother, and spends some free nights watching him deliver dreams to children around the world. E. Aster Bunnymund An Uncle figure, Sakhya helps Bunny place Eggs in places he cannot reach. She paints eggs herself, as she has a talent for art which she has adopted over the years after seeing so many cultures and their art form. They both have races around the world in different locations to see who is the fastest, both having a fair set of scores during 2013. Jack Frost/Jackson Overland She had been drawn to Jackson ever since he had been born, his sense of fun and happiness is what reminded her of herself when she was a young child. Over time the young boy began to see her after hearing his father's stories of the Guardians, and they played together. When his sister, who they nicknamed Flee, came along she was ecstatic, as another believer was born who had so much happiness in her it was overwhelming. They and the other children played whenever she visited Burgess. However, the day Jackson drowned, she couldn't save him as she would drown herself because she couldn't swim. Her relationship with Jack Frost began two hundred years after his human death. They became friends, as he was the definition of Fun and herself Happiness. However, his efforts in making children believe in him made them believe in her instead, starting a hundred years of resentment. Their relationship was mended, however, after the defeat of Pitch and it is possible their friendship is developing into something more as she tries to find a way to separate Nightlight and Jack from one another. Flee Overland One of her favorite believers, Sakhya thought of Flee as a baby sister. When Sakhya couldn't save Jackson from drowning, despite Flee's pleads, she didn't believe in her anymore out of anger. Although their relationship was strained, she continued to look after Flee even when she reached adulthood. One her deathbed, she began to believe in Sakhya so she could apologize and say goodbye to the Guardian. Katherine As her occupation as Guardian requires her to protect the children, it is no different with Katherine and the other children of Santoff Claussen. She appeared when the children were very young and began forming friendships. She teaches them the language of animals whenever she visits, and even helped name and look after Kailash. Ombric Her Teacher in training her in the art of magic, Ombric considered Sakhya an Apprentice and a second daughter. After her refusal to teach him to fly, as he 'couldn't fly like her', he tried to fly by teaching himself but nearly died, only to be saved by Bunnymund. Caring very much about the Wizard, she began to find ways on teaching him to fly as a promise as he taught her magic. Vanish As the younger sister of Tooth, Sakhya and Vanish have a sisterly rivalry. They are both competitive against each other; races and who can collect as many teeth whenever Tooth gave them permission to help the fairies. They do care and love each other though, always worrying whenever they hear something concerning about them. Nightlight As the Man in the Moon's own Guardian, she respects Nightlight very much. She tries her hardest to get Nightlight and Katherine together, even when Cupid chases her telling her that it's his job. Nightlight and Sakhya are best friends, denying anything more between them. Sakhya was the first one to realize that Nightlight had inhabited the body of Jackson and became Jack after Nightlight's disappearance. She works hard to try and find a way to separate the two, as their personalities both clash from time to time. Cupid Considering each other 'Roommates', as they are both known as Cupid, they have a good relationship. Although they argue a lot, they do care for each other, even going as far as saying to the others that they are best friends. Together they plotted ways to help Nightlight and Katherine's relationship progress; as Sakhya believed that the two would find happiness together, which is her job. Quotes "I've been looking forward to this for a '''long' time!" -'' Sakhya to the Monkey King after meeting him again. "Wait a minute-...white hair, carries a staff, is forever a teenager...oh no. Nightlight!" - Sakhya after realizing Nightlight has inhabited the body of Jack. "It's sad, isn't it? Katherine will forever age, and Nightlight won't." - ''Sakhya during ''The Sandman and the War of Dreams. "Don't curse Tooth or the teeth of children will rot." - Sakhya teasing Tooth during E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core! "If you've hurt them Pitch I'll-" Sakhya to Pitch during Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King. "I've been gone for a month and since then we've gained a new member, battled Pitch and nearly died! I think I'm 85% of everyone's impulse control." - ''Sakhya to the Guardians after the events of ''Rise of the Guardians. Trivia * Sakhya is a Sanskrit name meaning 'friendship'. Coincidentally, the 'ya' in Sanskrit means 'wind', referring to her power over Wind Manipulation, and the 'a' means 'a bird'. * Sakhya has the appearance of an Rufous Hummingbird, because of this she has extraordinary flight skills, able to fly 2,000 miles without tiring. * Because of the relationship between the former Sisters of Flight, it could be possible that Sakhya, Tooth and Vanish are related in some way. Category:GamerSophie Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters of Flight Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Weapon users Category:Power users